1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator unit and more specifically to a motor including a stator unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor, a structure in which an insulator made of resin is mounted on a plurality of teeth extending radially with respect to a central axis and a conducting wire is wound around the insulator, thereby forming a coil is known. The insulator is interposed between the tooth and the coil, thereby electrically insulating both members from each other. A conventional motor having such an insulator is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-267492.
When designing a motor, there is a desire to increase the number of turns of a coil in order to enhance characteristics such as torque. However, as the number of turns of a coil is increased, it becomes more and more difficult to secure a clearance between coils that are adjacent to each other in a circumferential direction. In particular, in a motor having an insulator, an amount of bulging of the coils becomes very large. For this reason contact between adjacent coils will easily occur in the vicinity of an inner peripheral portion of the coil.